


Friendship, My Dear Witcher

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher OT3 (Yennefer/Geralt/Dandelion) [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: We have sex out of convenience and enjoyment, because we know that we could stop at anytime and it wouldn’t do a damn thing to our relationship. It’s rather like having a pint at the bar, you see? Depending on who you’re with, the emotions are different.Geralt wants to discuss the meaning of love, Dandelion would prefer a quick romp in the sheets.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher OT3 (Yennefer/Geralt/Dandelion) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624282
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	Friendship, My Dear Witcher

“Dandelion-” the Witcher said softly, giving his friend a slight nudge. “What are you doing?” They were tucked together in the hayloft of a barn, sheets spread beneath them to make it as comfortable as possible. It was small, giving them a cozy nest to curl in as the rain lashed the roof outside.

“What do you think I’m doing Geralt?” The poet leaned against him, raising an eyebrow. “What, in your mind, could I possibly be doing other than attempting to initiate sex?” It was true, the bard was rubbing his hand over the front of Geralt’s breeches, his eyes glittering with mischief.

“Why?”

“Because I’m horny, why else?”

“Because you’re too broke to go to a whorehouse,” retorted the Witcher, letting his friend crawl over him. He wasn’t surprised to see that the poet was already entirely nude. The Witcher himself was only in a pair of trousers, and Dandelion wasted no time fumbling with the laces, pulling them down to his knees.

The Witcher watched in silence as he stretched out between Geralt’s legs, then pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh. He paused, looking up at Geralt with a rather exasperated expression. “You’ve not stopped me, but you’re not participating either. So tell me, shall I go and find someone else to woo or may I continue?”

“I don’t understand it,” confessed the Witcher. “You and Yen-”

“Ugh, Geralt, let’s not talk about other people when I’m trying - rather valiantly I might add - to suck your cock.”

He brushed his hand through his friend’s golden curls. “I understand why you don’t mind that I’m with her - you whoremonger, you - but why-”

“Are you suggesting that Yennefer is a horribly jealous woman who wouldn’t enjoy the thought of you in another’s bed?”

“She must know I’ve bedded you, Dandelion, but she’s yet to say a thing about it.”

The poet pushed himself up to sit on Geralt’s lap, resting his hands on the Witcher’s chest and peering down at him. “I understand it perfectly,” he said.

“Enlighten me.”

“You - emotionally stunted creature that you are - have a hard time fathoming that there are different forms of love.” Dandelion tilted his head, his hair flopping slightly into his face, a grin on his lips. “You love me Geralt and I you, but you’re not in love with me, you know? You’re in love with Yennefer and I believe she returns the emotion.”

“It all sounds the same to me, Dandelion.”

“We’re friends Geralt, and that means that the kind of love that we feel has nothing to do with physical attraction.”

“Shall I point out that we are currently having sex?”

“Yes, out of friendship, don’t you see?” Dandelion leaned over him, pressing their noses together. “It’s a scale,” he said, “at one end, pure lust, the kind you might feel for a whore. Good for a fuck, but not someone to keep around the next day. In the middle, is being in love, that’s what you and Yennefer have, where there's a mixture of both love and lust.” 

“And I suppose next you’ll explain what we have?”

“Friendship, my dear Witcher. We have sex out of convenience and enjoyment because we know that we could stop at any time and it wouldn’t do a damn thing to our relationship. It’s rather like having a pint at the bar, you see? Depending on who you’re with, the emotions are different.”

“And yet some people think you should remain monogamous, a fact which explains much of your relationships and how they end.”

“You wound me.” Dandelion nipped the tip of his nose. “But yes, you seem to have it all worked out.” He rolled his hips, pressing his crotch into Geralt’s cock. “Now may I resume sucking your cock or not?”

He would have been perfectly happy to allow Dandelion to continue rolling about on his lap, rubbing against him and cuddling, but he already smelled arousal on his friend. “Horny son of a bitch,” he grumbled, rolling Dandelion off him, and moving to trap the bard beneath him.

“You know what I think?” Geralt asked, grinning down at Dandelion.

“I am simply _dying_ to find out.”

“I think that Yennefer doesn’t mind because she knows you fuck everything.”

Dandelion grinned. “Not everything! I may have low standards, but I do have them.”

Geralt lowered his head, snapping, “Spread your knees.”

“I’m not in the mood for penetration, my friend-”

“Wasn’t trying,” he said, ducking beneath Dandelion’s cock to take the man’s balls into his mouth. Dandelion yelped, suddenly grabbing fistfuls of Geralt’s hair.

The troubadour wrapped his legs around Geralt’s neck, lifting his ass off the sheets. Geralt let his balls slip from his mouth, instead running kisses over his inner thighs. It took him a moment to judge which angle he needed, but before Dandelion knew what he was doing, he pressed his tongue inside the troubadour’s ass.

His friend let out a scream of pure bliss, lurching so hard he almost dislodged Geralt. “I- I thought I said no penetration, but I won’t say no to- oh, fuck-” He swirled his tongue around a bit more, and when he withdrew, Dandelion whined.

Geralt chuckled, resuming mouthing up and down the poet’s thighs. Dandelion lifted his knees almost the way to his chest to allow room. “Geralt!” the poet whined, grabbing at his hair and pulling.

The Witcher sat up, grabbing Dandelion and rolling him over. It was easy to build friction by rubbing himself between the poet’s ass cheeks, and even easier to slip a hand around his friend’s stomach and slowly run his hand up and down his cock.

Dandelion moaned wantonly, pressing back against Geralt and blabbering nonsense. Neither of them lasted long, and soon they were curled back together, after Geralt had wiped them clean with a rag and gotten pants on the both of them. The poet was always too limp after sex to be of much use.

Geralt laid down on his back, stretching comfortably out on the makeshift bed. Dandelion sprawled on top of him, with a soft whine. Geralt manhandled him until it was more comfortable, the bard’s face in his shoulder, his arms splayed on either side. Content now that the troubadour’s elbows were no longer digging into his stomach, Geralt wrapped an arm around his back, rubbing slow circles. The poet practically purred.

“Do you want to know the truth,” the Witcher murmured, pressing his lips to Dandelion’s ear.

“Always,” the poet mumbled sleepily.

He grinned. “The first time I fucked you, it was just because it might make you shut up.”

“Oh, do go fuck yourself, Geralt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I suddenly want to write a Yen/Geralt/Dandelion threesome? Please stop me.


End file.
